Suiko-Randomness
by OtakuOutlook
Summary: What can two crazy fangirls do at 2 in the morning? Read n' find out ^_^ ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Authors: Van and Pai (e-mail us at OtakuOutlook@yahoo.com ^.~)  
  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/otakuoutlook  
  
Notes: One night at around 2 in the morning, we got the idea to write a Suikoden fic...and...well, this is what came out! We actually wrote this a few years ago, Pai just found it in an old stack of papers ^-^; Sorry about any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This really isn't a serious fic ^-^;  
  
*This fic contains light shounen-ai * ^^  
  
  
  
McDohl sat impatiently waiting for Gremino, Pahn, and Cleo. His foot tapped, his fingers drummed and he kept looking around.  
  
"Where are they?" He growled. Soon after, Gremino, Pahn and Cleo came running over, Gremino's arms full.  
  
"What took you so long?" McDohl asked, not looking pleased. "Well..." said Gremino, "..Th-there was a 3 for 1 deal at the market! I just *had* to get the ingrediants for my stew!" Gremino skipped off into the kitchen to make his famous stew. "Stew stew!!" Pahn yelled and followed Gemino into the kitchen. Cleo looked at McDohl, "That's not the only reason we were late..."  
  
"Oh really?" McDohl's eyes narrowed. "Yes, on our way back, we got stopped by the hair salon! I just needed to get my hair dyed again!"  
  
McDohl growled, "You do know we have somewhere to go, don't you?!" he looked pissed off. "Why do you think I needed to get my hair done?!?!" Cleo yelled. "Yeah, whatever...can we go now?" McDohl seemed anxious to get to Zanzabar Castle* to meet this so-called 'Hero'. "Yes, the boat is ready. We just gotta try n' get Gremino's ass outta that kitchen. This is the 8th pot of this damned stew today!"  
  
McDohl sighed, "Can't we just leave him here? He annoys the hell outta me!" Just then, Gremino stepped out of the kitched with a sad look on his face. "Young Master...I...*sniff*...forgot to buy salt!!" Gremino sobbed. "Oh screw your stew. Let's just get going." McDohl sighed.  
  
They all went on the boat and were on their way to Zanzabar Castle.  
  
The boat trip was long and painful for McDohl. Not only did he have to listen to Cleo's belly aching about the salt water messing with her hair, he also had Gremino hanging off the side of the boat.  
  
"Young Master....?" Gremino's green face looked up. "What?" McDohl's eye twitched. "I don't think I should have had that stew earlier..." Gremino said before blowing chunks again.  
  
"Geeze...everytime!" McDohl sighed, "Can't we get to Zanzabar quicker?"  
  
"Well, you could gave had Viki transport us there, did you think of that?" Cleo said while examining her hair. "....no..." was McDohl's reply.  
  
With a lot more mouning and groaning, they reached the castle in no time, McDohl the first off the boat. As soon as his feet touched the solid ground, he was greeted by a small squirrel. "Umm...is this Zanzabar Castle...?" he asked. The squirrel cocked it's head to the side, "Mu..?!?!?!?" McDohl sweatdropped, "Uhh...nevermind..."  
  
"It's a piss!" McDohl heard someone yell. He looked over to his right. There he saw a tall man with a big fork in his hand and a blonde guy with ever-so-long bangs covering his whole face. "Bwahahaha! You owe me 25000 potch, Yam Koo!" fork man yelled.  
  
"Umm...excuse me. I'm at Zanzabar Castle, aren't I?" McDohl blinked. "Oh, if it isn't McDohl! Yup, we were waitin' for ya! Makoto (a.k.a. suiko 2 hero ^-^) is in the great hall."  
  
"McDohl?! Where?! Dammit!! I haven't seen a thing for 5 years!! DAMN THESE BANGS!!" Yam Koo cursed. "Uhh...why don't you just cut 'em...?" SeÃ±or Tai Ho asked.  
  
_________  
  
*Zanzabar is the name of the suikoden II castle. Don't ask why. ^_^  
  
  
  
That's it for now, I'm sick of typing! O I'll add the rest later XD Please review this strange 'lil fic, okay? ^-^ 


	2. 2

Authors: Van and Pai (e-mail us at OtakuOutlook@yahoo.com ^.~)  
  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/otakuoutlook  
  
Notes: One night at around 2 in the morning, we got the idea to write a Suikoden fic...and...well, this is what came out! We actually wrote this a few years ago, Pai just found it in an old stack of papers ^-^; Sorry about any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This really isn't a serious fic ^-^;  
  
*This fic contains shounen-ai, babeh!! * ^^  
  
*Makoto is the Suikoden II Hero*  
  
  
  
McDohl and the crew walked in the great hall to find Makoto leaning over an unconsious Nanami. "Nanami, wake up!!"  
  
*** Nanami's Dream (oooh, ahhh...) ***  
  
"Makoto...I have a confesson..." Nanami said shly.  
  
"What is it Nanami?"  
  
"Well, you know your adopted, right...? Well I just wanted to say that...I- " Nanami was cut short as Jowy busted into the room.  
  
"Makoto-koi!!" Jowy hugged Mako. "Jowy-chan?" Makoto blinked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I took some time off of the army to some see youuuu!!" Jowy nuzzled his Makoto. "Aww..again Jowy?" Nanami asked, glaring at a certain long haired boy.  
  
"You bet!" ^__^  
  
"Idiot." Â¬_Â¬  
  
"By the way, what did you want to tell me Nanami?"  
  
"Nevermid, Makoto, nevermid..."  
  
*** End dream (ahhh, oooh, eeeek, yeess- o.o...^^;;) ***  
  
Makoto poked Nanami, "Wake up! McDohl is here!"  
  
"I think I could help..." Mako turned around to see Luc standing there. He poked Nanami with his "magical Q-tip of death" and she instantly woke up. "No need to thank me..." Luc said and teleported out of the room.  
  
Nanami blinked and looked at McDohl. He gave a small wave and Nanami latched onto him. "MchDohl! It's been so long!" she had small hearts in her eyes. McDohl wanted to pop the throbbing things. "Maybe not long enough." McDohl muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Â¬_Â¬  
  
"Nothing!" ^o^  
  
"Hey!" Gremino just noticed the injust touching of *his* Young Master. "You get your greasy hands off young master right now!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Make me." Nanami and Gremino went in the back (yes, there *is* a back ^o^;) to duke it out in mud wrestling. "So McDohl, why did you some here?" Makoto eyed him. "Well..." McDohl started, "I just wanted to visit my old buddy!" Makoto sweatdropped (Still reading? Have you realized yet this fic has no plot and doesn't follow anything said earlier? ^^;), "And I also wanted to get away from Gremino's awful cooking." McDohl whispered.  
  
"Bwahaha! Victory!!" Nanami screamed, flashing the V sign. "How could I loose?!" Gremino sobbed.  
  
"Yo. Someone call me?" a drunken, half nekkid Viktor walked in. "What the hell?!" Pahn yelled. "Oh! Pahn! I forgot we were here!" ^_^ Cleo said. Pahn glared at her.  
  
"Oooh! Viktor!" a voice called from outside. "You left so soon I th-" an also half nekkid Flik walked in the room with a pair of handcuffs and a jar of marmalade. "I..don't believe it." Nanami stared. "What? Viktor and Flik asked together.  
  
Silence.....  
  
"We were playing strip poker!" Flik stated. "Ooooohh.." everyone stated in unisin. "We were playing that?" Viktor whispered to Flik. "No, now shh.." Flik smiled nervously.  
  
"Then what is the marmalade and han-"  
  
"W-Well!! Have I ever told you how long and shiny Flik's sword is??" Viktor tried to change the conversation.  
  
"........."  
  
"....*cough*...."  
  
"Err...anyway.." everyone turned to McDohl, "Could everyone leave Makoto and I alone for awhile? I have something to discuss with him..." McDohl's face turned a bright shade of red. "Uhh, sure. Come on Flik, let's get back to pl- err..."strip poker".." they both ran out of the door. "Hey! Can I play?!" Nanami ran after them. "Ok, let's go Gremino, Pahn...." Cleo said, pulling them along. "B-But I Can't leave Young Master here with...with *him*!" Gremino whimpered. "Oh come on!" Mr. bread and Cleo dragged Gremino out and closed the door.  
  
"So...uh...what did you want to talk to me about?" Mako said. McDohl cleared his throat, "Well..I just want you to know, your very important to me.."  
  
"Important how? In the beginning of this fic you didn't even know me..."  
  
"Err..well, has anything made sense yet?"  
  
"Good point.." Mako sweatdropped. "Anyways," McDohl continued, "to be honest, and come straight out, I love you."  
  
Makoto stared at McDohl before bursting into a bellyfull of laughter. "Oi..." McDohl looked..hurt? "fine..." he left the laughing boy, a single tear sliding down his cheek. (aww...) Makoto noticed this and blinked again, 'He actually ment it... and I laughed at him. I'm such an ass!!' Mako thought. McDohl sobbed and ran out of the room, Mako running after him.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. McDohl looked back, "What? You want to laugh at me more?"  
  
"No...I wanted to say that...you're real important to me, too..."  
  
"Really...?" McDohl sniffled. Suddenly the backgrounf turned into a beach scene with colourful shoujo bubbles flying everywhere.  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
"McDohl...."  
  
"Mako...."  
  
"McDohl......."  
  
This sappy moment was suddenly inturrupted by Chaco. "Hey Mako!" the batboy flew into the room, the beach scene shattering. "What?!" both boys yelled. "Well, I just over heard what you two were saying and....you're important to me too!!"  
  
McDohl held unto his Makoto tightly, "He's mine! I got to him first!!"  
  
"No! I want him too!!"  
  
"No he's mine, right Mako-chan?" ^_^  
  
"Right!" ^-^  
  
"DAMNIT! No one loves the sideshow freaks!!" Chaco sobbed. "I....love sideshow freaks...." Freed said shyly.  
  
"Really?" o-o;  
  
"Yeah!" ^_^  
  
They both skipping off to have alittle fun!  
  
________  
  
Dun dun dun !!!! That's is it for now. Thanks for reading this makes-no- sense-fic ^-^; 


End file.
